


Roche's Sick Day

by FiliaSnowe



Series: The Many Adventures of Cloud and Roche [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cloud puts up with her antics even though he loves her, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Roche, Modern Era, R63 Roche, Roche likes snuggles, Romance, Sick Character, Sick Roche, Sickfic, normal fever, the alternate version no one asked for but I made anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: The sister fic to Cloud's Sick Day that nobody asked for but with similar changes and a role reversal to boot.
Relationships: Female Roche/Cloud Strife, Roche/Cloud Strife
Series: The Many Adventures of Cloud and Roche [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725571
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Roche's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna make a Fem!Roche x Cloud version of this and I did. Hope you guys like it along with the other version, I apologize if it's ooc.

Roche groaned as she lay in bed, her face damp with sweat and her blonde hair stuck to her head. She tried turning her head but it hurt which made her wince in pain. It felt like a weight was pressing down on it and making it feel heavy. The minute she swallowed a coughing fit erupted in her throat. Roche was fine yesterday so why did she wake up feeling like crap this morning? The world looked blurry around her as she opened her teal-green eyes before squeezing them shut, a wave of dizziness overtaking her.

Eventually the coughing woke up the other occupant in the room with her who rolled over and shifted the covers a little. Cloud's bright blue eyes blinked open before he grunted and covered them with his arm, shielding them from the light. He eventually yawned then looked over to see Roche sluggishly pulling the covers over her pale, flushed and sweaty face, some tufts of blonde hair peeking out from underneath. Another groan left her as Roche curled up into a ball under the blankets, her body felt quite chilly despite the fever.

"Roche?" Cloud called out to her, only to get some nonsensical grumbles.

She made a small noise that sounded like a pitiful whine which turned into a loud cough, thus hurting her even more. At this rate the poor girl was gonna bark up her lungs if she continued. Concern flooded the man's face as Cloud pulled the blankets down to Roche's neck, her damp face now exposed to him. He pressed a hand to her forehead, making his significant other quietly sigh in relief at the cool touch but quickly withdrew it due to how hot her forehead was.

Cloud got up and left the bed.

"Cloud?" Roche whispered as she felt the bed shift, voice raspy with sleep.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. Hang tight and rest, ok?"

Unable to move much, Roche let out a whimper and waited until he came back with a thermometer. He lifted her up and stuck the thermometer in her mouth, taking it out about a minute later when the thing beeped to show Roche's temperature which read 103.6 degrees. The spiky haired blonde frowned at the thermometer accompanied by a shake of his head as he set it aside.

"Sorry, Roche, but it looks like you'll have to rest up before you go or do anything today."

"But we had plans today," Roche protested in a defeated manner as she tried to sit up.

Cloud frowned at her, "Not if you're sick like this and can barely get out of bed, let alone even sit up." 

Roche whined and pouted as Cloud left again to grab some stuff from both the kitchen and bathroom cabinet such as some pain reliever/fever reducer, a glass of water, a bowl with a purple towel and yellow one draped on his arm. He got her to sit up again though the woman's body protested in pain. How he ended up with a whiner was beyond him.

"Here, I need you to take this for me. It'll help with the fever as well as the pain."

Cloud held out a pill to her which she took and downed the glass of water, Roche sighed in relief as the cold liquid slipped down her throat. Once she was finished Cloud took the glass from her then set it on the nightstand. He made her lay back down and pulled the covers up to her neck, moving her hair out of her face in the process as Roche fell asleep. He grabbed the towel from the bowl, wringing out the excess water before placing it on her head. A relieved hum escaped her as she felt the towel cool her down. He took the yellow towel and began dabbing at Roche's face to wipe away the accumulated sweat that had formed there overnight. He just wanted to make her as comfortable as possible so when Roche got better, there was no doubt that she would give him all the snuggles in the world for taking care her.

Cloud then pulled up a chair next to the bed as he watched Roche sleep, her soft snoring barely audible while he glanced at the clock to see it was still early in the morning. 8:30 am was too early, especially when the sun had rose over the horizon but hung low in the sky.

Sure Roche had gotten sick before which resulted in a cold but NOT a fever, especially one strong enough to leave her bedridden for a few days like this. Cloud hoped it wasn't serious enough that he had to take her to the hospital, shaking his head at the thought. All Roche needed was plenty of rest, drink a lot of liquids to stay hydrated and to take her medicine. Give it a day or two and her fever would eventually break.

Just as he was dozing off another coughing fit snapped Cloud awake and he switched the purple and yellow towels. He didn't get far however as Roche leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you trying to get me sick?"

"If you do get sick we can be sick together, or when I get better I can take care of you!"

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" He grumbled, running a hand through his blonde spikes.

"I know and you love me for it. I appreciate you for taking care of me, Cloud."

Cloud sighed in annoyance, as much as he loved Roche she could be a little too much at times, it made him wonder why he puts up with her and her antics. 

As much as he didn't want to admit it Cloud secretly liked taking care of Roche whenever she fell ill, and when he got sick too(sometimes Roche from cuddling and snuggling him when she shouldn't have or inadvertently passing her cold onto him) she'd have to tend to him just as he did with her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again that is if anymore coughs didn't disturb her rest. With nothing better else to do Cloud kept watch over her until he fell asleep himself.


End file.
